


Autochtone

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [37]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, Discord : Les défis galactiques, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Peter et Wade, au pays des morts, s'en vont rejoindre leur amante, la Mort.
Relationships: Wade Wlson / Death (marvel) / Peter Parker
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Autochtone

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Merci au cerveau sans laisse de Discord qui m'a proposé ce ship, le tag n'existait visiblement pas :)  
> Vu la taille du fandom Marvel je pensais pas ça possible...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Silhouettes trop vives dans l’obscurité de cet endroit, les deux hommes s’avançaient lentement, d’un pas discret en opposition totale avec leur éclats de voix.

-Mon sens araignée carillonne tous les trois pas. Franchement, il y a mieux comme lieu de rendez vous.

-Mon petit Spidey-chou, on est chez Dame Mort. C’est normale que l’endroit soit… mortel ? Et si on demandait à un autochtone notre chemin ?

-Wade, je pensais que tu savais où on allait ?

-Je sais où aller pour savoir où aller, nuance.

En soupirant, l’Araignée décida de suivre son compagnon. De toute façon lorsque Deadpool décidait de faire quelque chose, quel autre choix y avait il que de le suivre ? Se mettre entre lui et son objectif était suicidaire. En particulier si l’objectif était un plat de chimichanga.

-Ok, stop.

-Stop ?

Deadpool mis les points sur les hanches.

-Ça suffit Leia. Arrête de me faire passer pour un bouffon !

Mais…

-Non. Pas de «mais» ! Je suis vais avec Spidey-chou et je vais voir Dame Mort. Je n’ai pas besoin que tu me décrédibilise une fois de plus. Franchement, ça commence...

Laissant le mercenaire engueuler l’auteure, Peter continua son chemin, à la recherche d’un « autochtone», soit une âme du pays des morts. Il en trouva une au bout d’un long boyaux de terre, qui accepta de le guider vers la souveraine. En chemin, il récupéra Wade, toujours occupé à s’engueuler avec une certaine «Leia».

L’âme les conduisit jusqu’à Mort. Vêtu d’un long vêtements violet sombre, tantôt femme à la peau pâle et aux long cheveux noirs, tantôt squelette, l’entité les regarder l’approcher en silence.

Et pour une fois, les deux hommes ne dirent mots.

L’entité était aussi vielle que l’univers, voir plus encore. Elle avait vu passer nombres de vivants, nombre de civilisation. Mais ces deux là l’avaient toujours intéressés. Il avaient ce je ne sait quoi qu’elle voyait rarement chez les mortels. Si Peter avait peur d’elle, il la bravait tous les jours, pour ses convictions. Parce que c‘était la chose à faire. Son courage et son intégrité étaient si rare…

Mais ce qui la fascinait le plus était à quel point sa pureté influait sur Wade Wilson. Le mercenaire paraissait fou aux yeux de nombres de personnes, mais elle voyait la détresse de cette arme tourmentées, de cet impossibilité de mourir. Sous la vulgarité et la monstruosité se cachait quelque chose qui avait su attiré la Mort elle même.

Sous ses traits de femme, elle leur fit signe d’approcher. Doucement, elle releva les masques des deux hommes, posant un simple baiser sur leur lèvres.

La relation de Peter et Wade était chaotique, à l’image du mercenaire et de la vie de l’Araignée. Mais la Mort était là, telle une constante calme et presque rassurante. Ils ne savaient comment ils en étaient venus à l’aimer et à se faire aimer d’elle, mais le fait était là ; eux, pauvres créatures parmi des trilliards d’autres étaient aimé de cette entité qui avait refusée ses faveurs à tant de personnes.

Leur chance les terrorisait autant qu’elle les rendait heureux.

Et pour une fois, dans le bordel sans noms qu’est une vie de héros, ils étaient à peu près heureux.


End file.
